


Moving On Into The Future

by panthers25



Series: Java and Jolie [4]
Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthers25/pseuds/panthers25
Summary: work not completed





	1. Chapter 1

Five years later

Vega's

"Mom can I go to Starr's with Jamie, She said that I can too" said Andrea as she look at Jess. "Jamie will you look after her since their house is big" said Jess as they went in the kitchen to eat. 

"Sure after then we will be going to the beach when Jack, Diego and Henry get back from Henry's house" said Jamie as they sit down. "Great" said Andrea as she smile.

"When Roberto get back tomorrow since he went to visit his late mom's parents out of town. We will go again" said Jamie as they eat their breakfast. "It will be Vegas-McBain-Mannings at the beach" said Andrea as they smile and finish eating. they had packed for the beach. 

"Starr will be here in half hour be ready. I am going to work. Bye girls" said Jess as she look at the girls. "Ok mom" said Jamie and Andrea as Jess left.

McBain's

Henry get the bags and put it on the table" said Natalie as she clean off the table after breakfast. "Jack, Diego when you are finish don't forget to clean up" said Natalie as the boys play in Henry's room. "Sure how long will we leave?" said Henry as he ask her. 

"As soon as Todd get here then you three are off to the house and to the beach since the girls are meeting you there" said Natalie as she went to do the dishes. "Emily turn the TV down please" said Natalie as Emily turned the volume down. "Ok mom" said Emily as she turn on to the cartoons. 

*Knock on the door* "Hey Todd come on in" said Natalie as he come inside. "We cleaned the room mom" said Henry as he and the boys come out of his room. "Are we going now?" said Emily as she turn the TV off. 

"Yes but we got to go to the house first" said Todd as he get the boys's bags."Let's go" said the boys as they left with Emily and Todd. "Finally I can go to work" said Natalie as she left to Rodi's.

The Beach

"Hey Adriana" said Jamie and Starr as they ran up to her and Duke. "Hey girls having fun?" said Duke as they relied with yes. 

"So when is the wedding?" said Starr as they smile. "In two months and it will be at the end of the summer" said Adriana as she and Duke had started planning the wedding. "Great" said Jamie as they talk.

"Hey Marcie, Michael" said Blair as she walk over with Jack. "Matthew will be here in an hour with Jen and Riley" said Marcie as she look at them. "Thanks" as he ran over to the beach with Henry and Diego while Marcie, Michael and Blair talk.

Station

"John where would you be at other than here?" said Antonio since the ac was broken. "The beach that's where everyone is" said John as he look at Antonio. "True" said Antonio as he look at Bo's door which was closed. "Lucky I am off tomorrow since I have to go get Roberto and maybe we will head out to the beach to see if they are there again" said Antonio as he smile. "Lucky you " said John as they talk.

Banner

"I am glad this place has AC" said Jess as she walk around doing stuff. "I agree Jess and I heard that the police station's AC is dead" said Kevin as he laugh. "Kevin, where is mom?" said Jess as she smile. "At the hospital" said Kevin as she look at him. "Why is she at the hospital?" said Jess as he look at her. 

"She have an appointment and she's off for the day" said Kevin as Jess nod. "Oh speaking of ending time I think I am off for today see you later" said Jess as she laugh at Kevin as he look surprised that she only has worked the morning hours and left.

Rodi's

"Hey Natalie" said Jess as she walk over to the bar. "Hey Jess" said Natalie as she was cleaning up. "Slow day is it?" said Jess as she look around. "Since everyone is at the beach so I am closing up early" said Natalie as they cleaned up then closed the doors.

Station

"Bo? John, Bo is not here so let's go to the beach" said Antonio as they left.

Beach

"Dad, Mom is getting some drinks" said Matthew as he run off playing with the boys. "Antonio, John when did you get here?" said Bo as he saw them at the bar getting some juices. "Just now since you are here too so I was going to tell you see you tomorrow" said Antonio as he and John left to Jess and Natalie. "Ok boys. Nora I think we need to get a new AC for the station" said Bo as he look at her. "Yes we should because I think that AC is old" said Nora as she agreed.

Vega's- nighttime

"LUCKY be quiet" said Jamie as Lucky barked at TJ which sent him running upstairs. "TJ come back here" said Diego as he went upstairs then Lucky decide to go to sleep as Diego come downstairs. "Find him?" said Antonio as he and Jess sit on the couch. "No I don't know where he went since Lucky scared him away" said Diego as he look at Lucky. 

"I am off to sleep since we are hitting the pool tomorrow this time" said Jamie as Roberto, Diego and Andrea agreed and went upstairs to bed. "Now is our time" said Antonio as he pull Jess to him into a kiss. "It is" said Jess then one hour later they are asleep.

Next day the beach

"What day in august is the wedding?" asked Jess as they was having iced tea. "We was thinking of 23 of August but I know school start around then" said Adriana as they agreed. "That is good for the kids plus we can get to work more hours" said Natalie as Blair started talking. 

"Then when the school are out and we have to take them to babysitters beside had anyone talk about the carpool?" as Jess and Natalie look at Blair."That's right the older kids are starting new school so I was thinking one for older kids and other for younger kids?" said Marcie as they nod. 

"Antonio usually take Diego and Andrea on his way to work but he would get others too" said Jess as they nod. "The older I guess Todd can do that since Starr is one of them?" said Natalie as she look at Blair.

"If we do that there no way out?" said Blair and they agreed. "I made a list of both older Starr, Matthew, Roberto, Jamie. Younger Jack, Henry, Diego, Andrea" said Adriana as she wrote it down.

"That's 6? When they all are in high school we won't have to worry anymore" said Natalie as Jess agreed. "True since I am leaving, Natalie are you taking Jamie and Diego with you since Jamie is with Roberto and Starr" said Jess as she got up. "I will bye" said Natalie as Jess left. 

Station

"John have fun with the kids" said Antonio as he left. "Quiet Vega. Bo I am heading out" said John as he left.

Vega's

"Lucky leave the cat alone" said Jess as she went upstairs. "Jess I think the cat will be living upstairs and downstairs for the dog" said Antonio as they didn't mention their names. "As long Lucky stay out of trouble" said Jess as they dressed up for dinner. "Let's go princess" said Antonio as they left for dinner.

Palace

"Antonio you will be taking the younger kids school and Todd will be taking the older kids. The carpool for the rest of the school years. Any comment?" said Jess as he nod. "No that's fine really" said Antonio as they order drinks and food.

McBain's

"You guys can go and play while I order dinner" said Natalie as the kids went to play in other room. "Hey is it on the way?" said John as they share a kiss. "In an hour" said Natalie as they set up and table in the living room *door bell rings* 

"I got that" said John as he got the door. "it's time" said Natalie as she called the kids in. "Great pizza for dinner" said Andrea as they sit down. "Yes our favorite on it" said Henry as they start grabbing some slices to eat. 

"We talked about the carpool since you all are together this time and Antonio will be taking you all" said Natalie as she give them some napkins. "What about others?" said Diego as he look at Natalie. 

"Todd will be taking them to their new school" said John as they nod. "Will we be in same school again?" said Andrea as they eat more. 

"Yes in high school" said Natalie as she eat some pizza. "That is long time" said Henry as others agreed. "By the time they are in high school you all will be in the same school they are going to now then after that you all will" said John as they agreed. 

Manning manor

"Do you know where others are?" said Starr as they was in her room after dinner. "Diego and Andrea are at Henry's house for the night and Roberto is over at grandmother's tonight" said Jamie. "Sound fun" said Jack as he walk in. "That give me a idea " said Starr as they smile.

"What is it?" said Jack as Starr hug him. "A party where everyone get together and spend the night having fun" said Jamie as she smile.

"A slumper party?" said Jack as they nod. "Exactly" said Starr as she smile. 'If we do that we got to get it before Adriana wedding and the beginning of school" said Jamie as Starr agreed.

"That's right. We got tons to do around then like shopping and spending money" said Starr as they smile. "We do" said Jamie as she agreed.

"Let's do it a week early since this place is bigger so let have it here?" said Jack as they nod. "That's true so let's go to bed and talk to mom tomorrow" said Starr as she took Jack to bed and they went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Manning Manor- morning

"mom what's for breakfast?" said Jack as he walk into the kitchen. "pancakes for everyone" said Blair as she was cooking. "Good have Starr been up?" said Jack as he look at her. "Why don't you go upstairs and check, sweetie?" said Blair as he nod. "Ok" said Jack as he went upstairs. 

"have you tell Blair yet?" said Jamie as she help Starr clean up her bedroom and bathroom. "Not yet. We will tell her and dad at breakfast" said Starr as she made the bed. 

"Mom's cooking some pancakes" said Jack as he walk into the room. "Sound good?" said Jamie as they look at Starr. "Let's go downstairs" said Starr as they went to the kitchen.

"Mom can we have slumper party here tomorrow?" said Starr as they sit at the table eating. "I guess it's fine if your mom said agreed" said Todd as they nod. "I guess we could have it tomorrow" said Blair as the kids smile. 

"It will be 3 of us including Henry, Diego, Roberto, Matthew, Andrea and Emily" said Jack as he look at them. "That's many" said Todd as he look at them. 

"We know but Starr said this place is better and we can take up space in the new remodeled basement" said Jamie as Starr agreed. "Ok then it's on" said Blair as they finished eating and cleaned up. 

Vega's

"Antonio I will be at work until 5 tonight" said Jess as she get ready to leave. "See you tonight" said Antonio as he kiss her and they left.

Mcbain's loft

*phone rings* "Mcbain" said Natalie since John left to the station. "Natalie it's me Jamie" said Jamie as Natalie was cleaning the kitchen.

"What's up?" said Natalie as she check on the kids. "We will be having a slumper party here tomorrow night at Manning manor starting at 5pm for kids also my sister, brother, nephew and niece are invited to this party. We got Matthew and Roberto to come tomorrow night" said Jamie as she smile. 

"They can go and have you told your parents?" said Natalie as she smile. "I will tonight at dinner. I got to go see Roberto and grandmother. I will see you later" said Jamie as they hang up and she left to the diner.

Vega's

"Mom we are having a party tomorrow night at 5pm a slumper party. We all kids will be gone all day and night" said Jamie as they had dinner. "Sound like fun, right Antonio?" said Jess as she smile at him. "It does and that leave us alone with that dog and that cat" said Antonio as Roberto got the dishes done while Andrea and Diego went to their rooms. Then they went to bed. 

Next day

Vega's-1pm 

"Roberto we got to leave now" said Jamie as she and Andrea got their bags since it was already 1 in the afternoon. 

"Coming" said Diego as they leave along with Roberto. "Next stop is grandmother's to get the pies and other guests" said Roberto as they went into the limo that Asa had waiting for them so they could do some errands around town. 

Vega's Diner-1:30pm 

"Diego, Andrea wait here and look out for others, we will be right back" said Jamie as she and Roberto went to get some pies. "here, why don't you sit for awhile" said Carlotta as she gave some juices to her grand kids.

"Grandma" said Henry and Emily as they came into the diner and hug her. "Kids have fun tonight. I got to get back to work" said Carlotta as she went to the counter and talk to Natalie. "Let's go to the shopping center I am sure Rex is there" said Roberto as they went to the center to get some stuff. 

Shopping Center- 2pm 

"That was Starr calling she have Jack and Matthew with her. They are at other store getting some food for the party and we will meet back at her house by 4:30pm" said Jamie as she put her cell phone away. 

"There's Rex and he's talking to Adriana" said Diego as they went over to them. "Rex, Adriana" said Jamie as they talk for awhile. 

"Here is some party stuff you could use also what are you all planning to do at the party" said Adriana as she and Rex join the kids shopping. "Watch movies, play games, do some stuff" said Andrea as they finish at the center and paid for the stuff. 

Manning Manor- 5pm 

"Come on downstairs" said Starr as they all arrived for the party. They played some games. "kids come on up, dinner's ready" said Blair as they decided to have some hamburgers and french fries for dinner. "After dinner we could watch movie and have popcorn?" said Starr as they eat their dinner. 

"We could" said Emily as others agreed. They went to watch some movies and had some popcorn and cookies since Blair made it for them. Then they decide to go to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Vega's

"You know it seem quiet here without the kids here and Lucky running everywhere after kids" said Jess as they sit outside on the balcony enjoying the beautiful day together. "I agreed. It just me, you and TJ even we left Lucky inside with TJ" said Antonio as he smile which Lucky was sleeping closer by to the sliding door. "Where did those years go?" said Jess as she relaxed. 

"Seem like yesterday we was living in the loft with Jamie at young age then now here we are with four kids, one dog and cat include bigger loft" said Antonio as the laugh.

"Exactly my point and the kids has grew fast did they, two in Jr high and two in grade school" said Jess as she look at him. "maybe by next year they would be in high school" said Antonio as he smile. 

"Even dating" said Jess as she look at Antonio. "No dating for the girls but they are young" said Antonio as she nod. "I was young when I first start dating and that was Cristian my very first but you are my last and my only love" said Jess as she kiss him. "Do we have to set some limit or rules here?" said Antonio as he asked. "Face it honey, they will start dating soon" said Jess as she decide to go get them some more iced tea. 

Mcbain's

"Natalie, what are you thinking about there" said John as he sit out on the balcony with her after getting them some iced tea. 

"Past, memories and how we got here. Maybe it's twin vibe but where did the years goes by? I mean like yesterday I was this person and finding out truths about my real family included Jess who's my twin to now with you" said Natalie as she drink her iced tea. 

"I see what you mean we have two wonderful kids who are off at the pool with the other kids. even we should get two more and even with Jess and Antonio" said John as he smile. 

"Then we will have to move. Maybe we could get a bigger place next to them then it fit for two more kids" said Natalie as she smile at him. "Henry and Emily, if we have two more. What would we name them?" said John as he look at her. 

"For girls. Natalia or Robin. Boys I leave that to you" said Natalie as she went to get the phone then back outside to John. "Can we just get a girl first so i can get to have one son for more longer" said John as he look at Natalie. "We will see" said Natalie as they thought more back in the past. 

Vegas

"Having Diego and Andrea are one of the greatest moments in my life, raising Jamie, marrying you, loving you and we had been through a lot" said Jess as they hold hands. "Losing Sarah, getting Cristian back" said Antonio as the phone rang. 

"Vegas" said Jess as she answered. "Is it good time to come in or are you off somewhere not answering the door" said Natalie as she and John decided to show up. "We are outside but hold on, bye" said Jess as she went to get the door for them. 

"Did I smell lunch?" said Antonio as they decided to sit in the living room. "Pizza for lunch" said John as they start eating the pizzas. 

"You know Jess, I was off in the space thinking of the past what's up with that?" said Natalie as she brought that up. "Must be our twin vibe. Antonio and i was talking about it" said Jess as she smile. 

"Like where did the years goes by?" said John and Antonio as they smile at the girls. "That line" said Natalie as they laugh. "I mean I never thought I would wake up one day finding out I have a twin and everything fall in after that" said Jess as Natalie agreed. 

"I know I was telling John that about one day yesterday to one day now even he brought up kids" said Natalie as they eat. "He did?" said Jess as she look at Natalie. "Even she brought it up that we would have to move in next door" said John as he smile at Natalie. 

"Must be the twin vibe or something" said Antonio as he smile. "I don't mind having you both as neighbor but more kids? Also it would be easy on Diego, Henry, Emily and Andrea" said Jess as Natalie agreed.

"Really? If I go to the office and buy a loft then move us in, you won't mind? even he want like two more kids" said Natalie as they laugh. "At first we was in the past but now future" said Antonio as he got them more drinks.

"Remember the day we left Llanview for awhile" said Jess as they nod. "I do but I loved being in AC but Llanview's my home" said Natalie as John agreed. "I agree, Antonio and I was back in NJ, but it's not the same to home" said Jess as she look at Antonio.

"Home is where the heart is. Born and raised or not a place you felt more happier and right to be, it's home" said Antonio as John agreed.

"We did the right choice when we decide to return here back home and everything fall back in more kids, growing family and friends, work. vacations" said John as he sit with Natalie. "remember us expecting at the same time?" said Natalie as they loved those times. 

"I know, two baby showers at the same time totally rocked" said Jess as the laugh. "Tell me, how great was Paris" said Jess as they giggle. "You know what on your next vacation why don't you and Antonio go there I will take the kids" said Natalie as she smile at Jess.

"You are right we should, Paris's a romantic city" said Jess as she smile. "Remember when I had Henry and Antonio was bugging you about yours which caused Diego to come the next day" said Natalie as they smile. 

"I have to say this but it was totally his doing but Diego's totally like him well he look exactly like him" said Jess as Natalie agreed. "But Andrea was a sweetheart was she?" said Jess as Natalie smile. 

"Our girls are but our boys are like their father beside I remember Henry in his toddler age always jumping on our bed every morning" said Natalie as John nod. "Diego too" said Jess as Antonio smile. "Natalie, taking care of four kids are hard are you sure you want more? beside what John said" said Antonio as he try to have her consider that choice. 

"Well, my dear brother, John want more to even you out because you got four kids but I don't mind having two more" said Natalie as they laughed. "At least you got a lot of help here" said Jess as they hug.

"Remember that day at our loft talking about Cristian" said John as they nod. "And later on finding out he was alive the whole time and we got him back" said Antonio as they smile. "Sarah, I am thankful for her, the honeymoon and things she had done" said Natalie as they hug. "Me too and I am thankful for this family and the whole family include good friends" said Jess as they agreed. 

"Should we be drinking to that and all?" said John as they agreed and had some drinks. "Remember those times before Antonio and I got married?" said Jess as she giggle. "We did those? seem like dreams to me" said Natalie as they laugh. "Back to present when are we getting our kids back?" said Antonio as smile. "They are at the country club pool" said Natalie as she look at Antonio.

"I think he mean when are they coming home and they know they got to be home by 9" said Jess as she smile at Antonio. "Natalie we better go home" said John as Natalie agreed then they left as the kids returned home. 

"Here come the children" said Jess as she cuddle with Antonio. "Swimming is fun" said Andrea as she join them. "I am glad you had fun" said Antonio as he smile at her. "Summer's over now?" said Jamie as they were tired. "School start now" said Roberto they nod. "I am tired mom" said Diego as he sit next to Jess. "had you all ate?" said Jess as they all relied with yes. "Then off to bed" said Antonio as they all went to bed. "Who know that long day get them tired out" said Jess as she join Antonio in bed. "I am tired too" said Antonio as they talk and sleep all night.


	4. Chapter 4

McBain's-11am

"Natalie I have been thinking of what you said about last night" said John as he make some tea for them. "Which topic? I think we talked about almost everything" said Natalie as she got dressed for her doctor appointment. 

"About getting new place like the one next to Vega's. I checked into it. it's ours if we wanted it" said John as he watch Natalie. "Ours? You mean you call it in and buy it or else?" said Natalie as she try not to get her hope up. 

"it's on hold. We can go and check it out. If we like it then we buy it. Nat it's time we move. I am sure the kids will love it" said John as he smile. "Thank you John" said Natalie as she smile and Hug John. *knock on the door* 

"Come in" said John as they smile. "What is the news you want us to know?" said Jess as he and Antonio came into the loft. "One, He have us to check out the loft next to you. Two, I got doctor appointment in an hour and Jess, will you be free to tag along?" Natalie asked Jess. 

"I know this place seem small but I don't mind having you next door" said Jess as they laugh. "Good we might buy it today" said Natalie as they left the loft. 

Doctor's office-12pm

"Natalie are you pregnant? I am wondering why we are here" said Jess as she look at Natalie. "I didn't tell John why I am coming here but I noticed I have some signs of pregnancy and I called in for a appointment to be sure" said Natalie as they smile. "Really? Wow so boy or girl?" said Jess as they laugh. 

"I don't mind for a girl but I want a boy to carry his name" said Natalie as the Doctor called for her then they went in. "One month pregnant Nat and when are you telling John?" said Jess as they were leaving the office. 

"At the new loft" said Natalie as they laugh. "I got to get to banner. I will see you later" said Jess as she smile and hug Natalie. "I am need at the station" said Natalie as they went different way. 

Banner-1pm 

"Jess why does Natalie need to go see the doctor? Is she fine?" said Todd as he follow Jess into her office. 

"Todd it's best news but I am sure she won't mind me telling you. Don't tell mom let Natalie do that because she and John are expecting their third child in eight months" said Jess as she smile.

"Another kid for them. I will be sure to congrats her when I see her. I will let her tell Viki and this folder is for you" said Todd as he left after giving her the folder. "Did I hear it correct that Natalie is expecting?" said Antonio as he stand in the doorway. 

"Antonio. Yes she is" said Jess as she hug Antonio and kiss him. "Miss me my princess? I came with lunch from Rodi's" said Antonio as he put the lunch on the table and seat them on the couch. "Always" said Jess as she get them lunch out and set them on the table. "You know we should visit our dear friends often" said Jess as she cuddle next to Antonio. 

"You mean our very busier friends? I know only place I know to see them was at UV or Mami's Diner" said Antonio as they finish some of their lunch. "them, I need to finish those folders there before we go get the kids" said Jess as she share some kisses with Antonio. "finish them while I take a nap here" said Antonio as he laid down on the couch as Jess start to work on the folders. 

Station-1pm

"Marcie" said Natalie as she had agreed to take over some of Marcie's workload. "Thanks for doing this and having help is great" said Marcie as she got ready to leave for her doctor appointment. 

"Marcie you are my sister in law. Bo agreed to let me help out because he's my uncle. It had to do something about family" said Natalie as they smile. "Right so how was your doctor appointment?" said Marcie as she asked Natalie. "It's good and I am expecting for the third time" said Natalie as she smile. 

"Come again Natalie?" said John as he just arrived at the moment. "I got to go so I will call you later" said Marcie as she left. "I was going to tell you later with Henry and Emily. We are having another baby" said Natalie as she smile. 

"I am happy and I love you Nat" said John as he put the file on the desk and hug Natalie. "Me too. I love you too and I am one month along" said Natalie as they smile at each other and went back to work.*an hour later* 

"Natalie, let's take off for lunch before we get the kids and check out our new home" said John as he sneak up behind her and talk by her ear. "Sound like fun" said Natalie as she turn around to kiss him. "Let's go" said John as they left for lunch. 

Vega's-4pm 

"Mom it will be nice if they move in next door. I can go over there anytime" said Diego as they went next door to check the loft out with Mcbains. "Yes sweetie it sound fun" said Jess as she smile. "Jess it look almost like yours" said Natalie as she looked everywhere.

"It does" said Jess as she look around. "Natalie where is Henry?" said Diego as he asked her. "He's upstairs with Emily claiming a bedroom" said Natalie as she smile at her nephew and Diego went upstairs, "You are buying?" said Jess as she smile. 

"Yes we are. It's perfect and the baby will have own room so will Henry and Emily" said Natalie as they hug. "What baby? Mom I want to paint my room" said Emily as Henry agreed. "If you can paint we can do ours too please mom" said Diego as he look at Jess. "Ask dad" said Jess as John and Antonio came inside. 

"We want to paint our bedrooms" said the kids to Antonio and John. "Sound like fun" said Antonio as John nod. "What baby is mom talking about?" said Henry as he asked John. "Henry, Emily you both will be having a Brother or sister in eight months" said Natalie as she told her kids. "really" said Emily as she hug Natalie. "yes" said John as he pick up Henry in his arms. Then they went back to loft to pack and sleep. 

Vega's 

"I want to go shopping for paint. I want to look at stuff for bedroom" said Jamie as they were relaxing in the living room. "We will. They had grew" said Antonio as the kids went to bed. "They did" said Jess as they turn in for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Vega's-12pm

"How much did you think we all had spend?" asked Jess as she talk to Antonio since they got back from shopping all morning after breakfast at the diner. "I didn't look but I don't think Asa will notice" said Antonio as they laugh. "Mom, are you coming to help with the painting?" said Andrea as she stood upstairs by the stairs calling for her. "We better go up there" said Jess as they went upstairs. 

Andrea's room- 12:10pm

"Andrea, give me the paint brush over there" said Diego as everyone decided to help one others with the rooms. "Here" said Andrea as she gave it to him. "Two walls done" said Roberto as he and Jamie finished their own wall. "Finish the top. Diego wash your hands and get me the phone, you too Andrea" said Antonio as he finished painting. "Here" said Diego as he was being quick. 

"It look great in here" said Andrea as the room was empty with four wall color of light green. The floor was light tan and peach carpet. "Let's go and let the room dry" said Jess as Antonio open the window to let the smell out. "Jess I don't think they are home yet. They aren't picking up the phone" said Antonio as he is on the phone. "leave a message then" said Jess as she went downstairs with the kids to get some drinks.

Mcbain's- 12:30pm

*Phone rings, answering machine beeps* 'Mcbains, we aren't h. "Hello?" said Rex as he had been asked to help with moving while they went shopping. "no they aren't here. It's just me, Adriana, Michael, Marcie, Mickey, Eddie, Linda, Eve, Bo, Nora, Matthew, Jen and Riley unpacking stuff and doing things. Sure I will" said Rex as he look in one of the box and they hung up. 

"Who was it?" said Adriana as she came into the room. "Vegas. Those need to go to the kitchen" said Rex as they took the boxes to the kitchen. "Which Vega?" said Adriana as she put the stuff away. "Antonio. They was calling to see if they were home yet even they said they was to be back half hour ago since they did left the store at the same time" said Rex as he look at her. "I will call Natalie" said Adriana as she went to the phone when they came into the loft. 

"You are late. Vegas called and want to see if you could come over to help" said Rex as he help with the bags. "Speak of that let's go over there" said Linda as she left with Eddie and Mickey. "Call us if needed" said Eddie as he ran to next door. 

Vega's 

"They aren't home yet so I left a message with Rex" said Antonio as they sit in the living room having drinks. "I got it" said Jamie as she went to get the door. "I heard you all need help?" said Eddie as they laugh and walk inside. "Have they got home?" said Jess as they came downstairs. "Just now and yes they got the message" said Mickey as Emily took him upstairs to show him the room. "We just painted Andrea room. Could you do Diego with others while we go in Andrea's room and talk things over" said Antonio as they went back upstairs.

Andrea's room 

"It look great so all it need is stuff" said Mickey as he smile. "Of course but the wall is wet" said Andrea as she laugh. "Diego's room is next door right?" said Mickey as he went to the room. "yeah" said Jess as she she follow him to Diego's room. "What go where?" said Antonio as he look at Andrea and Jess return to the room. "Well the wall are wet. Why don't we draw a picture?" said Jess as she figures out the room. (An hour later) "The wall are dry now" said Natalie as she walk into the room.

"Natalie, since you are standing there grab that pink curtains" said Jess as Natalie grab the curtains. "Should you close that window now?" said Natalie as Antonio went to close it then put up the White blinders and pink curtains. "John I think the desk should be here and TV stand there" said Natalie as they help out. "Andrea, get Roberto" said Jess as Andrea went to get him for his help. "Should we call cristian?" said Antonio as he asked Jess. "I will go call him" said Jamie as she decided to do that. 

"Get the white nightstands next to the both sides of the bed" said Antonio as they had set up the twin bed, mattress and nightstands. "He's on his way and I told him to come upstairs once he get here" said Jamie as she came back into the room. "Here we go" said Jess as she put one white night lamp with pink top and the other for picture frame and alarm clock. "the bed is done" said Andrea as she put pink bed cover, pink sheets, flowers blankets, bed pillows and pillows on it. While in front of the bed ahead stood the tan TV stand and black big TV. 

"The TV is all hooked up" said John as he turn on the TV and surf the channels. "This is cool dish cable. I am getting them" said Natalie took the remote from him and turn it off. "Good then toy box should on front of the bed" said Antonio as he and John move the white toys box with flowers all over it. Also next to the bed on left is the flower book stand. 

"Next is the dresser and put it next to the closet" said Jess as Roberto and Cristian had moved the white dresser with flowers on it there. "I put the purple bean bag by the windows and all my toys in the box" said Andrea as she look at them. "The room is starting to look great" said Jess as the desk and chair from the window by TV stand.

Diego's room-3:45pm 

"The room look nice" said Diego as the room had light tan and peach wall with light blue carpet. Then an hour later they put baseball, soccer, football and basketball all in one wallpaper up on the wall. The window has white blinders and blue curtains with baseball on them. 

"The bed over here" said Cristian as they had the bed set up with baseball frame on front end of bed and mattress. "Diego make the bed" said Antonio as the rest went out to get some dinners. "Ok dad" said Diego as he made the bed in green bedcover, sheets and pillows. The blanket, bed pillows had all baseball, soccer, football and basketball all over it. "We are heading back to our new loft" said Natalie as she and John leave for home.

"Bye" said Jess as they had put two red nightstand on both sides of the bed. White lamp with blue top also sports on the bottoms. Then they had tan dressers, desk, chair, green bean bag, tan toy box, all sports bookshelf stand, tan TV stand and big black TV. Also a soccer and baseball rugs on the floor. 

Jamie's room 

The wall been painted into light purple along with light tan and peach carpet. The window had white blinders with light purple and white curtains. The queen bed was made with dark pink bedcover, pink and purple sheets, blankets, pillows and bed pillows. White dresser, desk and chair, white nightstands and white lamp with light purple top. purple bean bag, tan book shelves, TV stand and big black TV. The room look like other 2 but is in other way around. 

Roberto's room 

The wall been painted into light blue along with light tan and peach carpet. The window had white blinders and dark blue curtains. The queen bed was made with dark blue bedcover, sheets, blankets, pillows and bed pillows. Tan dresser, desk, chair, bookshelf stand. Blue bean bag in front of the tan TV stand and big black TV. The room look like other two but is in other way around like Jamie's. They ate dinner and everyone left. The kids went to take a shower and sleep in the brand new bedroom. An hour later they are asleep from having a long fun day.

Next day 

mcbain's-12pm

"Let's go finish up the room then we are going out for the night to AC" said John as the kids was excited about the news and off they went to finished up the room as Natalie cleaned up in the kitchen. 

Henry's room- 2pm

The wall had been painted into light blue along with stars wallpaper and shining stars for ceiling and tan carpet. The window had white blinders and stars on blue curtains curtains. Twin bed made with star/blue bedcover and sheets, stars blankets. pillows and bed pillows. On both sides of the bed stood the blue nightstands while one had a blue night light lamp with stars top as other had alarm clock on it. In front of the bed sit the blue toys box filled with toys. other side of the room are the brown bookshelf stand. Next to it is the brown brown TV stand and big black TV. Other side of the room had brown desk and chair. The blue dresser sit by the closet. 

Emily's room-4pm

The wall had been painted into light blue along with dolphins stickers for wall as line around the room and light tan carpet. The window had white blinders, blue curtains with dolphins on them, shades and shell for window stand. Twin bed made with blue sheets with waterspouts, blankets and pillows with dolphins on them as a blue rug lay next to it. On both sides of the bed is blue nightstands as one of them had white night lamp with white top include seashells around on them and other had a alarm clock on it. the bed has a stuffed dolphin on it. In front of the bed is the toys box filled with toys. Across front of it is the brown TV stand and big black TV. Next to the closet is the blue dresser with dolphins on it and the dolphins pictures sit on top of it. Brown desk and chair sit far off to the corner of the room. blue bookshelf stand by the TV stand. "Now we are out of here" said Natalie as they left after they fed the cat. 

AC's mall -6pm

"It's nice here" said Henry as they walk into the nice mall. "Look the pet store" said Emily as she and Henry drag their parents into it. "Look this one so cute, it is a girl and it's black lab" said Henry as he read the card. "Please dad can we get her?" said Emily as they look at them. "I guess we could, John?" said Natalie as she look at her kids and the four months old puppy. "Fine, let's get her" said John as he smile. "Hard to say no?" said Natalie as she smiles at him. "Who invented the pout thing?" said John as he hug her then they got stuff for the dog and took her with them. 

Mcbains-9pm 

"It was alot of fun dad" said Emily as she was sleeping in John's arms. "Sure it was" said John as he took her to her bed. "Henry go on to bed" said Natalie as they came inside. "Ok mom" said Henry as he went to bed. Then they went to sleep as the cat is in Emily's room while the dog is in Henry's room.


End file.
